


Missing Parts

by helens78



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And to think this never would have happened if it hadn't been for that one piece of Aztec gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Parts

"God -- you bastard, harder, harder, come on then..."

"Ahhhhhhh, boy, you -- oh, hell."

Will Turner looked up. Moonlight. He dropped his head onto his forearms with a moan of frustration. "You just *had* to steal one piece of Aztec gold, didn't you?"

"Uhrhrm." Captain Jack Sparrow would have scratched the back of his head, but in the moonlight it was clear that the back of his head didn't really exist. He shrugged. "Guess we'll have to take to buggering each other in the daytime, then."

"See if I ever let you into _my_ bed again. Blasted skeletons. Missing all the important parts. And going from one to the other _while you're fucking me_ \--" Will sniffed. "It's no wonder I'm going to end up with the girl."


End file.
